star_aurafandomcom-20200214-history
Niedra
Niedra is a huntress of unknown species who arrived at Staura looking for her brother Yagdra. Appearance It is hard to keep track of Niedra's appearance, but she has 3 main forms. Her human form is a woman with lean fit build and slightly tanned skin but with talons for feet, her hair being lush and crimson, almost a mane, bright amber eyes with dark slits and the lack of a bellybutton, wearing what looks like a strapless top, a skirt that is longer towards the back, a scarf and a pair of bracelets, her whole attire is made of crimson feathers which gives her garments a rather tribal look, her mane and feathers may change color at her will. Her half human form changes her lower body to be serpent like, but with feathers instead of scales, blending with her skirt, the tail ends with a fan of feathers, her bracelets are no more as her forearms and hands are covered by thin plumage and can easily shift to become wyvern-like feathery wings, her mane also grows slightly. In her true form Niedra is a full feathered serpent with a lush feathery mane and a pair of huge wings. Abilities From her ancestor Dragnarok, Niedra inherited the cunning, precision, dexterity and the essence of a great red dragon, but also holds traits from some fallen friends. Along with rather simple shape shifting, Niedra is also an exalted tracker and hunter, although just knowing where your prey is isn’t enough. Niedra takes pride in fighting with nothing but natural weapons and armor, from her arsenal she disposes of: * A fire breath from the Red Dragon essence; * Immolation, lighting her whole body ablaze, creating an aura of fire and empowering her attacks; * Sharp fangs and claws that will become searing if she deems fit or is Immolated, also the talons if she is in human form; * Razor sharp feathers that can be thrown as daggers, flaming feathers if Immolated; * Wings in her true form that can deliver either a gust of wind or a fan of razor feathers, the gust of wind becomes a wave of flames if Immolated. * A deceiving cloud of mist may surround, the mist is a special gas that bends light, sound and smells to create the illusion that she is not there to anyone outside the cloud, but after used will need around a day and a specific diet to recharge; * Charged strikes happen in her true form when she takes time to coil, the friction of her feathers creates static to empower her next strike; Outside of hunt and combat, Niedra is still cunning and alert, able to spot lies through body language and sometime even understand what a person means even if she doesn't understand the language. In her true form Niedra is a great sprinter, but lacks stamina, while on her half human and true form the stamina problem doesn’t change but she can show extreme maneuverability when flying, as she almost slithers in the air. Trivia * Niedra’s true form is inspired on Coatls; * None of Niedra’s fallen friends were mentioned yet; * Sometimes when attacking, Niedra will speak a name and an order, the name referring to the fallen friend who had such trait; * Niedra’s name has the fragment -dra, also present on her brother Yag-dra, and on her ancestor Dra-gnarok. Category:Certified Heroes